


Revelations At Dawn

by ImagineGladions



Series: Attract Light [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aki and Julius Friendship, F/M, FRIEEEENDSHIP, Falling In Love, Friendship, Happens before the entire series tbh, How did I tag the other two?, Julius and William Friendship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reader has a name just cause it's easier to write that way, Reader is Yami's Sister, Some Lore for you, Yami and William Friendship, bc Friendship is Magic, lots of chatting, this was supposed to be a correspondence but i'm mad into dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: A series of Revelations leading up to the events of the story.Or, How everyone realized William and Aki were in love before they did.
Relationships: William Vangeance/Original Character(s), William Vangeance/Reader
Series: Attract Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Revelations At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, it's me again. Hah, I've been working on this for a couple of weeks so I hope you enjoy. I have to say, the announcement that TXT would be doing the new Black Clover opening was what motivated me to finish this faster. Otherwise, I think this might be even longer than it already is. It's such a monster.
> 
> I keep referencing Freese as part of Aki's backstory but tbh I just used the whole Karna Freese thing cause I didn't want to chance using another noble's name. Karna's dad is canonically dead and she canonically knows Yami or is affiliated with the Black Bulls so might as well use that.
> 
> Also, please appreciate this Visual Rep of young Sukehiro Siblings cause they are v cute: https://ikuyeah.tumblr.com/post/624162311809204224/visual-representation-of-young-sukehiro-siblings

〚 William 〛

**Revelation 1:** Aki has amazing potential.

The first time William and Yami met after the former was introduced to his sister, it was at the Star Awards Festival. 

William and Yami had earned the Grey Deer a large number of stars, their efforts combined with the Captain’s pushing their squad to first place. Due to the level of competition between himself and Yami, he hadn’t noticed how many stars Aki had received. So you can imagine his surprise when Aki had been acknowledged as the Grey Deer’s notable rookie. 

He’d been in the crowd off to the side and spotted Yami not too far from him, moving closer to talk to the man who had a fond look on his face. “She’s a head turner, huh?” Yami commented, a puff of smoke leaving his lips.

William turned back to the stage where Aki was bowing, thanking the Wizard King for honoring her. 

He thought back to when they’d met and she’d caught a criminal with a move called Moon Glow. Her magic was just as mysterious as Yami’s if not more. And her disposition, William couldn’t help but feel at ease around her despite the many questions he had about her magic.

“Her magic is incredible. Moon Magic.” William finally responded, Yami’s head turning to him in interest. “We’ve been discussing how it could be applied in other ways as well since she seems to have mastered it to some extent.”

“Oi, oi. Are you saying you’re eyeing being my sister’s mentor? I don’t let just anyone mentor her.” Yami mock-threatened but the grin on his face said otherwise. He already knew that Yami was aware of his power. “If it’s you, she might just learn a thing or two.” He shrugged, turning back to the stage as Aki stepped down.

William blinked at the older man, puzzled at his sudden melancholy. “I did not think our meeting so mundane that she’d think it was something she need not share with you. Especially since she mentioned you to me.” He said, trying to prompt Yami into conversation.

Yami looked like he was going to deflect before breathing deeply, when he breathed out William thought he could smell the alcohol on him making his tongue loose. “I don’t talk to her all that much, Vengeance.” He’d admitted quietly. The elation on his face when she’d appeared dissipating like a candle that had been snuffed out.

William’s mind reeled as it tried to recall the last thing he’d heard from her. “She’s doing exercises recently, the kind to expand her knowledge of mana flow.” He looked over at Yami, noting that the other man had relaxed. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that he wasn’t listening at all. But there was something in the way he’d said they didn’t talk that made him continue. 

“She thinks if she can turn dark magic into a weapon to fire at long range, then it could benefit her as a support oriented wizard in the future. She mentioned wanting to try a sword but that you were a much better fit to be on the front lines.” He mused, trying to remember as many details about their conversations as he could. He half-expected Yami to call him out, him and his bleeding heart trying to console the man with stories.

But Yami only listened, even after all the merits had been acknowledged, he had listened.

Through it all, William spoke and realised Aki really was competent as a Knight. With all the effort she put into it, her potential was limitless. And maybe William really did want to mentor her, in part, because of that spark he’d seen when they met. 

**Revelation 2:** Aki is as much a victim as anyone is to discrimination.

Aki’s second year as a Grey Deer had taken a turn for the worst. 

The next time he and Yami crossed paths, the other man didn’t hesitate to ask about her. “It’s Aki’s second year with the Grey Deer. I know she’s assigned with you more often than not. How is she?” 

“She is not having the easiest time with her peers.” William said cautiously. He hadn’t wanted to speak of it until the matter was addressed but this was Yami, her brother and perhaps even William’s friend, so he found no issue in confiding in him on this. 

William made an effort to try and curb it. There were many things others found detestable in others when they grew up in a noble house, he knew because he’d been victim to the same judgement. But Aki seemed to lie in the crossroad of much discrimination and he could only prevent it for as long as it was within his power. He knew that much of her time was still spent away from him which left much time when she was unguarded.

**_“Her male peers aren’t overjoyed by the fact that her magic is stronger than theirs and that they cannot even their odds through force.”_ **

Just last week, an incident involving a group of new recruits Aki was supposed to show around the base. The young boys were more than a little cocky, having been chosen personally by Julius who didn’t often attend the Entrance Exams. They had noble blood and thus more mana than Aki, or so they thought. Nevertheless, when they struck her, she had taken the hit from their magic and absorbed it. She and William had been working on that particular feature of Moon Glow and he had no doubt she could take on several rookies by now. 

But he’d gone to check on them anyway and witnessed the whole ordeal right up to the point where one of them tried a physical attack and Aki had sunk into the shadows. 

Aki never liked confronting people, in part because her magic was so large and unstable, but also because she was kind. Nevertheless, she’d surfaced after their energy and their mana was all drained, took them to the dining area, and told them how they could train so she could take them on a mission soon. All of them earned their first stars because of it. Because of her. 

To her it had meant more than receiving the stars herself ever would.

**_“Her noble peers are wary of her as both a foreigner and someone of humble origin.”_ **

Several days prior, an incident involving a female scion from a family William wasn’t familiar with but still held considerable power within the upper class. She’d argued passionately that Aki had to room away from the other girls of the squad as she enumerated various objects that had gone missing from their rooms since she arrived.

Aki had gone to the Captain immediately after, clothes still stained with various food and items the girl and her friends had thrown at her. William had seen her in the halls that way and escorted her up. He’d expected her to report on all that had happened, but instead she’d enumerated the objects from memory and asked that she be tasked with locating the culprit.

She found the thief the day before, claiming that it was so that they would have no reason to waste food throwing it at her when so many people were starving. 

**_“And her older peers don’t take well to a rookie reaching the heights she has.”_ **

Several weeks ago, an incident with a male squad member. The man had challenged Aki to a fight even though he was several ranks above her and her Senior. He’d almost singed her eyebrows off but she’d hidden in his shadow and he’d been waiting for her to show up for a repeat performance since. He’d heard the news from Alecdora who heard it being reported to the Captain. 

The man had been ordered to take different patrol schedules and to move to a different room in the base soon after but he’d still kept an ear out for the man’s activities. The man had performed better, his drive to defeat Aki turning him into one of the squad’s most competent Knights. Despite that, he’d never been assigned to team up with William, he thinks that the Captain had a hand in that as well. 

But when he walks the halls with Aki and the man passes them by, he doesn’t hide his scowl nor Aki her pride in his growth. She’d even bowed and said she was grateful to have such a talented Senior. Whenever he’d ask her if anything was wrong, she’d write it off as a brief argument about nothing important.

“You say that…” Yami grinned, patting William’s arm. “But that look in your eyes says different. Thanks for letting me know she’s doing well.” He snickered, grin widening when William followed suit.

“It’s more apparent now than ever that she is…” William mused, smiling. 

In the eyes of her squadmates, it might seem like Aki’s had the worst year of her life. But William knew better. He’d seen her find the opportunity in it all, the way she turned impossible scenarios into merit, and he’d known that though he’d wanted to protect her from it all anyway she would find a way to spin it to her advantage.

“Your sister.”

The girl was a lot like her brother after all, even if they didn’t talk.

**Revelation 3:** Aki is capable of more, and it’s terrifying.

“Congratulations on becoming a Grand Magic Knight.”

“Thanks. Uh, Congrats to you too I guess.”

William eyed the other man who he’d caught leaving the Captain’s office. They’d been walking in relative silence before he congratulated him. It wasn’t often that he saw Yami these days, the other man making more of an effort towards earning merit. Regardless, if he was around, William was disappointed to know he’d opted out of the festivities. “You should have attended the ceremony.” He said quietly.

“I’m not into that coat and tie and medals stuff.” Yami shrugged.

“For Aki, at least.” The retort fell from William’s lips before he could consider it.

Yami turned, finally meeting his eyes. “Huh, that brat advanced a rank? Didn’t she advance one a couple of months ago?” He smirked, shoulders rising in pride.

“She’s an Intermediate Class now.” William informed, confused that Yami hadn’t been told. It would make sense though. He was gone so much. It comforted him somewhat, knowing he really wouldn’t have missed it if he’d known about Aki’s own achievements.

Yami frowned. “Not as fast as you…”

“But her efforts are still admirable.” William said with an edge to his voice that surprised even him. “Admirable, especially since she hasn’t realised the full extent of her magic power.”

He remembered briefly the way she’d waved away everyone who was congratulating her. The words she spoke when he’d gone to tell her she’d deserved all of her merits and all their congratulations.

_ “This much is trivial when there’s so much more I could be doing.” _

The words haunted William, sticking to the back of his mind like glue.

“I know, shiny. I know. I’m her brother, we grew up together.” Yami shook his head, looking more tired than ever, like the fight against Aki’s limitations was a fight he was deeply familiar with. “She might keep hiding behind support and long range magic or whatever, but her huge potential is wasted if she doesn’t learn to manage it.” He said with a heavy sigh, entering the nearest bar and calling the bartender for a drink to be served to him.

William’s eyes narrowed at the mention of her potential. “You are aware of the destructive power growing in her?” He asked. “Why do you allow it to continue-”

“Because even though he’s crazy and Magic-Obsessed, I trust the Captain. And he said Aki would be alright in the Magic Knights.” Yami’s gaze held weight as they landed on him, almost crushing him. “With  _ you _ .”

William closed his mouth, taken aback both by his insistence and Yami’s answer. The Captain had told Yami that Aki’s skills would be best honed with his guidance. More than ever he felt responsible for her. But even without the weight of that responsibility, he’d wanted to help her take away the pain of it, of owning such a fearsome and overpowering magic potential that alienated everyone around her but those stronger than her.

The Captain was right. Aki had learned a lot from William. But not even the man who could control time could have predicted that William would come to care for her this much.

After all, neither did William himself.

Sitting there next to Yami who could only watch and hope that his sister would be fine, leaving her in someone else’s hands, William hoped he could live up to it. Not just for the Captain or Yami, but also for Aki. 

**Revelation 4:** Aki respects everyone as an equal, and most of the time it pays off.

It was by no means a coincidence that the first time he’d ever questioned Captain Julius’ judgement was right after he’d found out about him entrusting promising yet potentially destructive Aki in William’s care. 

“A group of intermediate wizards who have a history with Aki is part of an investigation we are conducting.”

“No kidding, the same shit heads from before?”

“I would not put it in those terms but yes.”

“Shit. Well, Aki can handle herself.” Yami grumbled, downing another drink. William was beginning to think maybe they shouldn’t be having these conversations at bars all the time. It always left Yami drunk and cussing wildly. “Unless you’re bringing it up cause you’re worried.”

William straightened, feeling indignance swelling up in his chest before stamping it down. “My concern regarding the situation is justified, I believe. I’m surprised you aren’t more concerned.” He raised a brow at Yami.

“If what you’ve been saying is true and she’s getting stronger, earning merit and everything, then she can take some verbal jabs from these bozos who aren’t doing as well as she is.” Yami put his tankard down, looking sombre for a moment. “Heck, she might even feel sorry for them.”

William struggled to find something to say to that but found there was nothing rational he could do but agree. “For all that you say you are a distant sibling, your insight on her is accurate.” He said before parting ways with the older man, wondering how his attempt at bridging the gap between siblings became a venue for him to worry and - wizard king forbid -  _ complain _ about things pertaining to Aki. 

The next day, he’d found Aki chatting amicably with the female noble about how she’d found out who stole her things. In front of them, the rookies who she’d helped were sparring against the Senior who once had a bone to pick with her. They had even asked for her assistance in spotting where they were leaving blind spots or could conserve their mana better. 

“Perhaps humans aren’t all that bad.” He’d whispered to Patri who was being strangely quiet that day.

“Perhaps.” Patri had whispered back. But his tone was unimpressed. 

Nevertheless, William was in a good mood for the rest of the investigation. 

**Revelation 5:** He’s in love with Aki.

“Someone like me… can’t stand next to someone like you.”

Oh…  _ oh _ .

William had felt it blooming like a flower on its first whiff of spring, the feeling of adoration and worry and want pushing away Patri’s malice if only for a moment. He’d wanted to pull her back, to hold her, to take all of her pain into his own and extinguish it with praise. He’d wanted to tell her it would be fine. She was more than enough. She could stand next to him for as long as she wanted, for the rest of their lives. 

“Ah, Vangeance. I apologize. I probably shouldn’t have been here for that.” Yami had said. William almost hadn’t heard him. He barely even spared a thought for his response. He’d felt the words leave his lips but he was still reeling from the weight of it, this feeling that had been steadily growing in his chest without a name.

“Thank you for being her friend, Vangeance.”

Friend, he realised, was not enough for the magnitude of what he’d felt. This was more. This was so much more. And then, it all made sense.

That day, William had watched her go and felt the sting of loving someone for the first time.

* * *

〚 Yami 〛 ****

**Revelation 1:** Vangeance likes stories about Aki, particularly those that aren’t related to her endangering herself.

“I don’t like owing anyone anything.” Yami sat down heavily next to the newly established Captain of the Golden Dawn. It had been a month since their promotion to Captaincy and Yami couldn’t take the way the man skirted around him, like he was trying to avoid talking to Yami about his situation with Aki.

As if they hadn’t been talking about her all these years anyway. 

“How odd. Why is it that I don’t believe you?” Vangeance shot back with a teasing yet good natured smile.

Yami clicked his tongue but continued, undeterred. “Shut up, I’m here to tell you that my brat sister is doing okay.” He asserted, Vangeance visibly recoiling at his words.

“That’s good to know. And this is to repay me for what?” He responded in an admittedly impressive display of how to smoothly change the subject.

“You know what you did. Though it was awkward as hell, you kept me posted on her. So it only makes sense, an arm for an arm or whatever.” Yami explained with a sigh, wishing that the other man would stop making this difficult for them both.

Vangeance shook his head. “There’s no need.”

“Huh? I never took you to be the ungrateful type.” Yami whined, regretting ever wanting to do a good deed. Just as he was about to complain about reaching out from the goodness of his own heart, Vangeance spoke.

“I am fully aware of Aki’s professional endeavors.” He said, looking down into his empty wine glass. And wasn’t that just interesting? Vangeance sitting in a bar drinking  _ wine _ all by himself.

Yami had known, though. Vangeance was always around whenever back-up was requested by the Black Bulls. If it wasn’t him, it was his second in command, Finral’s younger brother. The attitude of the nobility in their squad gave Yami and his “misfit” squad no end of grief. But, none of them spoke a word on it, noticing the way Aki’s eyes shone as she bumped shoulders with them and waved at their Captain. 

“Well then, how about this for a story?” He grinned, flicking away his used cigarette much to Vangeance’s disapproval. “Aki went exploring around our base the other day, brought back these huge mushrooms in different colors. Each of us decided to try a color each and all of us were pretty much fine except Aki who ate the blue mushroom and turned big and round like a blueberry for an hour.” He cackled.

“That’s-” Vangeance’s eyes widened.

“Stop your worrying, there weren’t any side effects. We took her to old man Owen.” He waved his hand placatingly, taking in this new and unfamiliar side to the other Captain. Or should he say yet another unfamiliar side? All of Vangeance’s reactions in the course of this particular conversation all seemed incredibly unpredictable. “Were you always a worrier? Jeez, breathe.”

“I apologise. Perhaps the stress of Captaincy is getting the better of me.” Vangeance tried brushing it off, but Yami already caught his many nervous tells. 

It might not always be evident, but Yami had known Vangeance as long as Aki. While the girl had been Vangeance’s companion for all of those years, Yami had been his rival of sorts. He was able to observe him with an unbiased eye.

Which means he’d caught the minute shift of his feet against the chair’s legs and twitch of his fingers, and he’d known. 

Vangeance had been on edge since that conversation with Aki, the one that led to her joining the Black Bulls. He had looked uncomfortable in his skin then, like he’d coughed out a lung and forgot to breathe. Right now, it was the same but to a lesser extent, as though he’d learned to breathe with his singular lung but was still dealing with the difficulty of it.

The fact that Aki was his metaphorical other lung made Yami a little bit speechless.

“How about I tell you about her cooking?”

Vangeance’s body stiffened, as if in preparation for lightning to strike him where he sat. “Dare I guess that it was a disaster as well?” 

“She made steak.” Yami tried lighting another cigarette, unable to believe he was sitting at a bar sober and talking about his sister to this man. He might as well take the edge off another way. “And it was delicious.”

Vangeance was quiet for a moment before turning to him, smiling. 

“And what other dishes has she learned to make deliciously?”

**Revelation 2:** Vangeance can overcome his weakness for the greater good, but is reluctant when it’s Aki. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your squad?” Vangeance asked, staring across the table at Yami. 

Yami put down the cup of tea he’d been served and leaned back in his seat. “They’re just escorting some noble.” He waved a hand in dismissal.

“From what I hear, the Freese are very well respected. Carrying out this mission can lead to a lot of merit.” Vangeance raised a brow at him, but his tone was cordial. Yami knew that Vangeance, though he was raking in the merits himself, hardly cared about it. He said he’d wanted to form the Clover Kingdom’s best squad, but Yami wouldn’t have tolerated him if he was even the slightest bit swayed by public opinion. 

“And dealing with politics can lead to me punching someone in the face. So it’s best if I stayed out of it.” He jibed, laughing loudly enough to cause several Golden Dawn members to look at them strangely.

Vangeance had interrupted his laughter by leaning forward, his eyes knowing. “Is this her first time going on a mission without your supervision?” 

“Give me some credit, I don’t keep her on a leash.” He said, even as he tried to recall all their previous missions. He had to admit, this was the farthest from Aki he’s been since the squad was formed. He’d made an effort to send them on missions closer to the base or the Capital whenever Aki was involved. Damn it, had Aki somehow become a weakness to him as a Captain? Was he weakening the team by shackling one of their best members to himself?

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Vengeance sipped his tea and then commented. “I’m sure the Golden Dawn will be able to provide aid should there be any problems.”

They sat there for a while, chatting amicably about their concerns within the Kingdom as Captains, matters regarding attacks from the Diamond Kingdom, and information they got from the Wizard King. By the time Yami had relaxed, a cigarette between his teeth, a harried looking member of the Golden Dawn had staggered to Vangeance’s side. 

“Captain, the patrol near the Capitol outskirts reported signs of disturbance, they went to aid the Knights who had passed that way escorting Lord Freese and his daughter.” He reported, breathing heavily.

Yami’s jaw clenched as he cursed and took out his broom. Why hadn’t Finral come to get him? That useless lump better not be hiding while all this was going on.

“I shall-” 

_ Accompany you. _

The words remain unsaid, but Yami knew.

Vangeance had stood up as well, looking like he wanted to go himself, but he and Yami knew that if Lord Freese had been attacked and the Black Bulls allowed even a scratch on him then they would ask for a punishment to be doled out. He had to stay to ease everyone’s nerves if they wanted to keep in their good graces.

For some reason, it comforted Yami that he wasn’t the only one that was reluctant when it came to Aki. 

“Call for a spacial mage to transport Captain Yami.” Vangeance requested, the Golden Dawn member scrambling out the doors to the terrace. “The Magic Parliament will be displeased.”

“To say the least.” Yami let out a puff of smoke. If the Golden Dawn sent for aid, then perhaps everyone would be alright. The word disturbance didn’t sit right with Yami, especially since Aki’s dark magic had been erring on the side of menacing these days in terms of overall feel and aura.

“She’s strong. She might be hurt but she won’t die.” Vangeance said in a tone that belied complete faith. But in his clenched hands, Yami saw there was a frustration too.

As the spacial mage arrived and opened the portal, Yami turned his back to Vangeance and spoke absently before passing through it. “It’s not her I’m worried about.”

**Revelation 3:** Vengeance wants Aki to be safe, even if she has to be out of his life to do it.

Yami leaned back, remembering the last time he’d talked with Vangeance. 

It had only been a couple of days after Aki avoided a trial. It felt like an age since he last sat at this table across his fellow Captain. 

“Heard from that Magic-Obsessed freak that you came to him asking about Aki. Sorry if this is coming to you a bit late, but I happen to be short a Vice-Captain and managing my squad is a pain without her even if she’s self-destructive.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, noticing Vangeance’s fingers tapping against his crossed arms. 

Vangeance had been on edge the first time he and Aki had separated and now it was more than duty to their squads that separated them. Compared to then, he was doing much better at concealing his concern but now that Yami had the context it was hard not to see even the most minute of signs. 

“Anyway, she’s headed to some fiery dungeon. Something about being told by, you guessed it, our Magic King. Have an inkling why that is?” Yami asked, feeling it was important to keep himself and Vangeance in the loop. 

Vangeance hid any changes to his breathing or twitch of his lips behind his tea cup and nodded. “Indeed. I spoke with the Wizard King today about her.” 

“Did you rank every Captain by attractiveness too? Put barrettes in each other’s hair?” Yami raised a brow, trying to dispel the tenseness in the atmosphere. 

“Should Aki ever need guidance, I suggested she be directed to Mereoleona Vermillion.” Vangeance continued. 

Yami grunted, just recalling the fierce older woman gave him a headache. “That beast could be anywhere.” He said, voice rough from restless nights. Aki really was the backbone that managed a lot of their affairs. He’d made a valiant attempt at the paperwork until Finral and Vanessa took it upon themselves.

“From what I’ve gleaned from Fuegoleon, she has a habit of spending time atop the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail. Not constantly, but enough to form a pattern.” Vangeance went on, looking unmoved by Yami’s attempts at casual conversation. 

“That explains a lot. If anyone has bad enough luck to come across that woman, it’s Aki.” Yami responded. The Vangeance that Yami had gotten to know almost seemed like a figment of his imagination. But Yami knew better. His fingers had stopped tapping and the look on his face screamed that he was about to burst.

And then it happened.

“If she had joined the Golden Dawn-” 

Vangeance froze, realising that his effort towards informing Yami had turned into mindless droning and from it emerged the truth. The origin of his concern. “Forgive me. A moment of weakness on my part.” Vangeance said lowly while putting the tea cup down, voice dripping with regret. 

“Even if she’d joined you, there was nothing you could have done to save her from this, shiny. Don’t think so highly of yourself.” Yami said, trying for gentle, as gentle as he could at least, so as not to upset him any further.

Vangeance breathed in and out deeply. “I am very aware of my limitations, Yami.” 

Somehow, he doubted the truth of his words.

“Right, right. Can’t say I blame you, though. Powerful and smart. She’s kind of everything great about me but as a girl. She could have been a great asset to your very respectable squad.” Yami tried again to ease the tension. “Looks like you didn’t want her to join for all that though, did you?” 

“I’m not certain I know what you are implying.” Vangeance raised a brow at him one more time. He does this a lot around Yami, sometimes in anger or in amusement. Heck, he’d been doing the same during their talks. 

It looked like this friendship was beginning to have it’s toll on him. “I’m starting to get you and I don’t know if I should be impressed or take it as a bad omen.” Yami said with a sigh, flicking the handle of the teacup that sat in front of him.

“You are meandering.” Vangance replied. 

“You’re friends, Vangeance.” Yami stated, trying to return to his original train of thought. “Of course you’d want to stay together. Of course you’d want to fight and win together. Share that Golden Dawn together, etcetera. It wasn’t because you thought you could save her or something.”

“I assumed that was a given.”

“And she thinks she isn’t worth that.”

“A mistake on her part.”

“I’ll toast you that.” Yami chuckled, raising his own tea cup. “I gotta admit, there are worse friends she could have picked.” He added, wincing at how lukewarm the drink had become.

Vangeance’s lips twitched. “I have a feeling you are about to disparage Jack.”

“Would you let your sister be besties with that slicing-obsessed loser?” Yami slammed a fist against the table, the mere mention of the man’s name pissing him off.

“No more than I’d allow her to be on friendly terms with you.” Vangeance said, gesturing to Yami with a gloved hand.

Yami smirked, laughing briefly. “Comments like that should make me want to tell Aki to clear away from you. But that was funny.” 

“I do my best.” Vangeance said with a slight shrug. No one else could have caught it besides Yami.

Yami cleared his throat. “I know you do. Everyone knows you do. And sometimes that ain’t enough, that’s the other person’s problem. But maybe you gotta let yourself believe that too, that you do your best.” He said, not in a placating way but in the way you’d say any other piece of information, like it was just a fact of life.

Vangeance nodded, eyes softening. “Thanks Yami.”

“I’ll receive thanks in the form of money or alcohol and nothing else.” Yami said, sliding the tea cup away.

“The hour is late. I’ll shoulder the festivities when next we meet if you cease and return to your base.” Vangeance stood to usher him out of the dining area and to their spacial mage for safe transport. He looked much calmer now. 

The coming months would be difficult, what with the demerits they received from the Freese incident. Nevertheless, they’d continue to struggle on like usual so that when the girl in question returned, she would only have  _ some _ things to complain to Yami for. 

Damn it, he needed that drink.

“I’ll hold you to that, shiny.”

**Revelation 4:** Vangeance has changed because of Aki, and vice versa.

“How is she?” Vangeance sidled up next to Yami who was already nursing a drink in his hand.

Yami raised the glass in his direction and then downed it in one go. “If you want updates, you could at least give me compensation.” He grinned, looking happier than normal. He could admit to being slightly inebriated.

Vangeance gestured for the bartender to give Yami another drink and continued. “I assume she’s met with Mereoleona.”

“Met indeed. Almost met her end too, but she pulled through.” Yami said as if he were filing a report. He’d long known that Vangeance preferred the more mundane stories but now that he couldn’t keep an eye on Aki anymore he knew that Vangeance’s nerves were settled by those kinds of boring reports. “Learned how to manipulate her own mana better, calls her mana skin technique Tsukuyomi’s Moon Robe.” 

Vangeance’s face lit up, the name catching his attention. “She calls her long range attack the same name. Is it from where you both came from?” He asked, eyes filled with wonder.

“Yeah, he or she or whatever was the god of the moon over there. Said to be a great archer. It’s all very fitting.” Yami explained, recalling those stories their parents taught them of the legendary moon god. “In any case, the beast is working her to the ground. Had her navigating dungeons like a wild woman.” 

“I see. Any locations accessible to the Magic Knights?” Vangeance asked, resting his chin against his knuckles. 

“Not easily. We could travel there but entry into those dungeons… only a lunatic with a crazy amount of mana and skill could manage it. That’s Mereoleona for you.” Yami wiggled his brows at the other Captain. “You’re free to make an attempt, I doubt there’s much your magic can’t do to get into a dungeon.”

“Believe me. Would if I could.” Vangeance let out a soft sigh, so soft that Yami could only hear it cause he was listening for it. “Unfortunately, the Wizard King has deemed it more important for me to address Capital-related matters and vital for me not to interfere with her.” He digressed, not as irritated or distraught as Yami expected. He seemed to be doing much better as time passed. Perhaps it was the lack of proximity. 

“The old man means well. If he says so then Aki can only really do this on her own.” Yami nodded.

“She is capable of it. She’s capable of many things.” Vangeance agreed.

“Yeah, like turning you into a hapless Romeo sighing for a glimpse of her gloveless hand.” Yami teased, laughing when Vangeance rolled his eyes in response.

“You are talking about your sister’s gloveless hand.” Vangeance shot back with a wicked smile.

Yami shivered in disgust. “Shit, right. That’s disgusting. Let’s end this conversation here.” Yami stopped, trying to think of a way to salvage the conversation. “Hey, shiny. You should know that this stronger version of Aki, the competent wizard. She’s kind of your success story or whatever.”

“Thank you.” Vangeance inclined his head at the compliment. “But I believe I have her to thank for successes in my own life as well, so it is of mutual benefit.”

“Yeah but she cares about you-” 

“So do I.” Vangeance interrupted, violet eyes meeting gray.

Yami shook his head, downing the last of his drink. “Nah, you don’t get it. She cares differently about you-”

“As I said, it is mutual.” Vangeance insisted, gesturing once again for the bartender to give him a drink. He did promise to provide it in exchange for the information.

Yami swirled his drink, squinting his eyes at the other man. “Oi, what’s that supposed to mean for you, masked weirdo?” He asked. 

Vangeance smiled and paid for their - Yami’s - tab, deciding that the other man had had enough. 

“You are a smart man. I think you know what I mean.”

**Revelation 5:** Vangeance is in love with Aki.

“The last time I had a conversation under this particular tree, it had been with her.”

_ “With Aki.” _ Yami had wanted to respond, but he’d only nodded, letting her name remain unspoken. He hadn’t cared if the man wanted to share or not. But his attempt at filling the silence had been something Yami was used to from Aki as well and he thought it was funny that the masked man adopted the tendency from her. 

They had completed a mission together and were waiting for their back-up to arrive. Vangeance had wrapped the criminals up in the roots of a Magnolia tree. The situation made Vangeance nostalgic and he’d been in a good enough mood to share. After all, if he could share this story with anyone it was Yami. And share he did.

The look on his face made Yami feel somewhat warm. They’d called it  _ Faith _ but Yami knew better. That Faith, it had meant something deeper to Vangeance. And the look on his face confirmed it.

“Was that when you knew?”

Vangeance looked like he was contemplating whether or not he should say anything and then sighed. “Yes.” He admitted, shifting where he sat.

Yami’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think you’d just cough it up.”

“I am not in the habit of advertising it. However, I’ve come to terms with it.” Vangeance’s shoulders rose a bit in what almost looked like an aborted shrug. The longer they spent time together, the more comfortable Vangeance seemed. He was almost as comfortable as he was around Aki which was a sight to see. When she’s around, everyone turns to see what oddities occur in regards to Vangeance’s reactions. 

“Hey, Shiny?” Yami snickered at the way Vangeance turned to look in response to the nickname. “If she comes back, what’s your game plan?” He asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Vangeance blinked at him. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Now that, Yami could toast to.

“Ohoho. Shiny, I think I’m starting to like you.” 

* * *

〚 Julius 〛

**Revelation 1:** Yami has a sister.

When Julius heard the name Sukehiro Aki for the first time, his head whipped around so fast he almost knocked himself out. The dark haired mage who showed up at the Knight’s Exam was very similar looking to the older knight. The familial resemblance made it hard to believe she would take his name to gain some notice. And if her appearance hadn’t clued him in, then her magic certainly would.

Dark Magic seemed to be hereditary to the Sukehiros, he’d noted as they all watched Aki merge into her opponent’s shadow. 

When her name was called again after the tests, Julius made sure his hand was the first one in the air. His enthusiasm didn’t go unnoticed.

“Yami never told me he had a sister.” Julius’ eyes sparkled as he approached the girl. He’d rushed to meet her after the exam was done, thrilled that she chose to enter the Grey Deer. “What’s your magic like? It’s a form of Dark Magic right? But it doesn’t look like Yami’s so how come it seems to act differently? Could you tell me?” He couldn’t help but gush, encouraged by the lack of response from his new recruit.

“It’s a little different.” She said slowly, as if explaining magic to a toddler. “Since the power of my magic fluctuates depending on my location in relation to the moon.” 

Julius’ eyes seemed to shine brighter. In the back of his mind, he was surprised by how unfazed by him the younger girl was but then again Yami hadn’t been either. “Would you say your magic ability is stronger than Yami’s if you’re close to the moon?” He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it loosely but shaking her nonetheless in his excitement.

Aki laughed but her smile was sad when she responded. “Yes, I… I suppose it could be. I haven’t tried to unleash it under those circumstances.”

Catching the seriousness of the topic, Julius looked at her while nodding as a gesture of his understanding. She wasn’t comfortable with her power should it by any means be amplified and Julius could respect her privacy. However…

“Can I call you Aki-chan?” He asked, smiling kindly when she nodded. “Aki-chan, I understand, truly, if you aren’t certain you can guarantee everyone’s safety but I can guarantee mine. We must find a way to see how far your magic power runs to make sure it’s safe not just for the squad but for you.” He squeezed her arm and then let go. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything less.” Aki agreed. “Yami said you were strong. I trust whatever my brother has to say about people even if he can sometimes be an idiot. He’s a good judge of character. So, whatever means you see fit, I’ll comply.” She said, bowing in a perfect right angle.

“I’m honored that he thinks so. But it would mean much more to me if you could find it in yourself to trust me, with your own judgement and experience.” Julius chuckled in an attempt to break the tension. “But really, it’s not that serious, Aki-chan. You’ll just have to show me your magic every now and then! I’ll make sure you have teammates to accompany you that can hold their own.” He grinned, a bright idea coming to fruition in his mind. 

“In fact, I know exactly the person.” He assured. 

**Revelation 2:** Aki was good for William.

“Is that alright, Captain?” Aki asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

“That’s about enough for me to assess your magic capabilities. Thank you, Aki-chan.” Julius nodded, observing the dark mass trapped in a sphere next to him. “How are you feeling nowadays, Aki-chan?” 

Aki walked forward, resting a hand against one of the pillars in the training grounds. “Much better than before. I feel like I have much more control over my movements. I’ve always kind of known that my body’s one of the limitations I had to using my magic, but the exercises we’ve been discussing have worked much better than anything Yami ever tried to put me through.” She grinned, patting at the firmness she’d developed in her legs as of late.

“Your body-types are very different, Aki-chan.” Julius laughed, watching as the younger knight began to stretch and wind down.

Aside from the leaps in her physique, the amount of magic Aki had remained high in volume and her magic output seemed to be increasing. If it continued, Julius reckoned that her reserves would lessen enough to reduce the clear discomfort in her body at retaining all of that magical energy. She had also become so motivated that Julius was often caught off guard by her enthusiasm. 

And there was only one person they could thank for all of that.

“Apologies for any disturbance I may have caused, Captain. But I would like to deliver my report.” The man in question said upon entering the space.

“Will!” Aki rushed over to her friend, grin splitting her face. 

William seemed to absorb her energy, unable to keep a serene smile off his face as she approached.

Julius observed them as William gave his report on the group of thieves they’d caught in the act and apprehended that afternoon.

For all intents and purposes, Operation Get William A Friend had worked. The man was gifted in directing his great magic potential towards support, which was where Aki felt most comfortable. And Julius had known since meeting Aki that they would get along. 

Judging by the way William had looked happier the past few years, perhaps it was going even better than anticipated even. 

To Julius’ surprise, William was a little more easy going recently. The normally undeterred and unmoved man was humoring Aki’s invitations to brunches and walks and trips into the Capital which he’d never agreed to before when Julius insisted on them. His steps seemed lighter and his voice softer if only around Aki and whoever was in her immediate vicinity.

“That concludes my report.” 

Julius waved a hand at them. “Thank you for your effort, William. It’s always a pleasure to hear of your deeds but I wish you’d give yourself a little more credit. Go out to celebrate every once in a while.” He said, winking at Aki who laughed in response.

“I’m glad I could be of help, Captain.” William said, but the twitch of his lip and mischief in his eyes didn’t escape Julius’ notice.

“That won’t do. I am not allowing you to get away with this anymore. Miss Sukehiro!” He called out enthusiastically.

Aki stepped up, saluting him. “Yes, Captain?” She said, her grin still about as wide as when William had joined them.

“I’d like to assign you the very important mission of throwing a celebration for our dear friend and his team.” He said in a mock-serious voice.

“It’s not necessary.” William attempted to interject but Aki was already bowing, hollering that she won’t let their Captain down and bolting out the door. “I had better accompany her.” The masked wizard said, bowing to Julius while looking like he was about to sigh in defeat. 

“William.” Julius called out, the other man turning just before he reached the door. “You look happier these days.”

“Do I?” William seemed to reach up to feel his face.

Julius chuckled softly. “Aki is a really great friend.”

William’s warm contentment turned to confusion for a second before settling on realisation, the range of different emotions he’d displayed made Julius feel fonder of the duo. “She is extraordinary.” He’d agreed, bowing to Julius again but lower and for longer. “Thank you for allowing us to work together, it’s been a rewarding opportunity for us both.”

“Oh, please.” Julius smiled knowingly as he waved the man away. “It’s  _ my _ pleasure, William. And I have a feeling it’s about to become a lot more interesting from here on.”

**Revelation 3:** Aki was more dangerous than they expected.

If there’s one thing Julius truly hadn’t expected, it was for Aki to turn down William’s offer to make her the Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn.

“Are you going to ask?” Aki asked, sipping gingerly at the tea that had been placed in front of her. It was her first time in the Wizard King’s office but the space was irrelevant when Julius was keeping her company. She’d always appreciated his power for being the blanket that protected the world from her own and it was only further imposed by the man’s personality. 

Julius put down his own teacup and looked at Aki with understanding eyes. “It’s your decision to make, Aki.” He shrugged.

“I knew you would say that.” Aki sighed. “I can’t… I won’t be able to stand next to him right now. Not as I am.” She said softly, like admitting it would make the situation worse than it already is and she was hoping Julius hadn’t heard her at all.

Ah, of course. It’s about William. Julius was intelligent and could control the flow of time, but even he hadn’t foreseen the kind of disadvantage both William and Aki could gain from their friendship (or more than friendship). At least, not without asking them directly.

Julius leaned forward, trying to gauge Aki’s magic. The quantity and power of it looked about the same.

Before he could speak, Aki seemed to catch on to his intentions and allowed her frame to relax, murmuring something which caused her magic to spike and shift until it took on a darker and more menacing hue. Her eyes looked like they were about to roll back, her lips unmoving but somehow still chanting the same words.

“Aki?” Julius leaned over the table and grabbed hold of the girl’s arm, her magic immediately shifting back to its normal state. 

Aki pressed her hand to Julius’ and breathed deeply. “I’m alright.” She assured. “This power, it’s something I’ve unlocked rather recently. I’ve always been somewhat aware of it but I’ve never been proactively touching on it.” 

“Alright.” Julius leaned back. He hadn’t been able to trap any of it in a sphere as it seemed to be a power that emanated from Aki’s body rather than something Aki had created and flung out. “I assume it’s a power that uses your own body as a medium.”

Aki nodded, staring sadly at him like she was afraid she’d let him down. “It wasn’t my intention to keep this from you. You know how much trust and respect I have for you.” She nearly heaved, her eyes watery.

“I know. Thank you, Aki. Truly, your belief in me is not something I doubt.” Julius reiterated, gently pushing a tissue box in her direction which Aki gratefully used to her heart’s content. “Does Yami have any idea how to address your concerns on this?” He asked, trying to assess how much work she’d gotten done.

“The Black Bulls has a member who is familiar with curses. It’s nothing he’s come across, but there are some methods he’s suggested which I incorporated with some that Yami uses to make his magic boost his own capabilities.” Aki detailed her findings, taking solace in the fact that this was not that different to how they normally did things. “I found little to nothing that I could apply to my situation specifically, but…” She trailed off, unsure.

“It’s a start.” Julius agreed, hoping his belief in her would be more apparent to her. 

“And I think,” Aki tilted her head, raising the cup to her lips again to attempt to hide her concern. “Will is going through something of his own.”

Julius’ eyes widened in surprise. “I have not heard of any problems on his end.”

Aki smiled. “He hasn’t told me anything. But, I just know. I haven’t known him for long, but I know when people are off. When people are off, their problems are very typical once you’ve met enough people. William’s got a problem and it’s clear that he does but I think it’s not something that’s… normal.” She waved her hands around in an attempt to explain. “He’s concerned about something, something internal, it’s just not clear to me what it is. 

Julius considered this. It was true that William hadn’t had the easiest childhood or the easiest adulthood to be fair. Perhaps he’d allowed this other problem to continue because he had attributed many odd behaviors to those circumstances?

“I don’t think I can help with his problem, in that same way he can’t help with mine. So, I think it’s best if we solved them on our own before tackling…” She blushed, waving her hands again. “Whatever this is. This friendship.” She laughed nervously, sipping on her cup and then realising awkwardly that it was empty.

Julius smiled. She hadn’t needed to explain herself. He stood by the fact that it was her decision to make. But the fact that she’d confided in him even when she wasn’t directly under his leadership anymore made him feel warmth. 

“In any case, our friendship needn’t change. I am still glad you’ve confided in me and can guarantee mine and the Clover Kingdom’s safety.” Julius raised his tea glass to her and finished the rest of its contents, drawing their tea time to a close.

“I’m counting on it, Captain.” She laughed and winked. “Now more than ever.”

**Revelation 4:** Aki was afraid of hurting the people she loved.

Aki sat across Julius, hands folded on her lap. She’d never looked so contrite whenever she visited him before. However, in all fairness, they’d never expected her to visit under these circumstances.

“You can breathe, Aki-chan. You are not going to the trial. The terms of your rehabilitation have been negotiated.” He reassured, smiling warmly when her posture shifted. She looked a little less tense now. But, he knew Aki. She was always the kind of person who said what bothered her rather than kept it in. 

Aki leaned forward, bowing her head down. “H-How is Freese’s daughter?” She asked.

Julius leaned against his desk, contemplating what he should say. He settled on telling her the truth as gently as he could. “She is mourning the loss of her father, but she is with family now. She will be taken care of.” 

Aki sighed deeply, seeming troubled but resigned like there was no possible way this could have ended any better so she’d accepted the outcome regardless how it made her feel. “Losing family is hard even if you do have living relatives.” She responded, her eyes sad as they met Julius’. 

“But you have been a good example that it’s something one can overcome.” Julius pointed out.

“You sure pick your moments of flattery well, my friend.” She laughed, surprised at the sudden bout of lightheartedness.

“I know that you’d prefer it, saving her the pain of it. I understand.” Julius continued, emboldened by Aki’s positive reaction. “There was nothing you or anyone could have done to save her father.”

Aki shook her head but her posture was looser. “If the master of time says so then it’s truth.” She struggled to smile but the intentions behind it were genuine. She felt better, as well as anyone could feel after having witnessed death. Worse, after finding out that the blame for it had been placed on her. “What kind of punishment are we talking? Twenty demerits and being a maid at some noble house?” She asked.

“Forty and banishment.” 

“Forty- you’re kidding. We only have _ten_ stars.” Aki laughed, horrified. “Thirty negative stars, oh Yami won’t be happy.”

Julius raised a brow at her. “He won’t have any feelings towards the banishment?” He chuckled.

“We spent years apart in the Grey Deer. And besides, that wouldn’t stop Yami if he really wanted to see me.” She snickered, amusement doubling when Julius nodded, conceding to her argument.

_ ‘Oh, but how about…’ _ Julius’ face turned serious again, reminded of another person who played a vital role in Aki’s life. 

“And how about William?”

Aki froze, tapping her fingers against the table which was a tendency she’d adopted from William. The other man disguised it better, but Julius knew what that tell meant. She clearly hadn’t considered how he would feel and was regretting her lack of forward thinking.

“I should write him something, before I go.” She murmured. “I’m assuming that since you called me here urgently, that I am to leave soon?” 

“After this conversation. Your squad has brought your belongings and you should have left the Capital before the time of the trial as reported by the news.” Julius explained with a heavy heart as he slid some parchment and a writing utensil in Aki’s direction, turning his head away to give her some privacy.

“Otherwise, the nobility will be rather enraged, I take it.” She said, mostly to herself.

The scratch of pen against paper filled the quiet room.

“I’ll be sending you to investigate dungeons on Kingdom business and you are to return here to show how much you’ve been able to grow in your control over your magic.” Julius said, listing the terms of her banishment off while Aki merely wrote and nodded in all the right places. 

And with one last stroke, she’d signed the correspondence, placing it carefully in the envelope and sliding it over to Julius.

“I’ll make sure he receives it. And that he is well.” Julius took the folded parchment, placing the letter carefully into his drawer.

In the time he took to do that, Aki had stood up and saluted him.

“Thank you, Captain.” She said with a grin, as if she was still a Grey Deer and this was only a mission. As if she would be back in a week, bruised but victorious. “I’ll be back soon.”

Julius smiled back, all doubts thrown to the wind. “Do your best, Aki-chan.”

**Revelation 5:** Aki and William are in love.

The day William burst into his office, apologising for doubting him, he’d known. It had all begun to make sense then, the way he was happier, the fact of his affection towards Aki, the concern, the influx of emotions. 

William was in love with Aki.

And judging by the letter in his drawer, Aki felt the same.

“I trust your judgement in this and I apologise for implying I had doubted you.” William had said so earnestly, his emotions so thoroughly on display despite the mask obscuring half his face.

William didn’t hold back his laughter, feeling the joy and hope welling up inside of him. This would be the Kingdom’s future, love in all shapes and forms and acceptance of everyone’s differences. That future drew closer with each bond that had begun to form since he’d met them. Since he’d met Yami, and then William, and then Aki. Because of the many mages he had yet to meet.

Julius made an affectionate quip and William absolutely lit up with all the love he felt. He was so incredibly happy for him, for the boy that didn’t know love and the man who’d found it.

“When the time comes, seize your chance at happiness. If not for yourself or for Aki, then for me.”

William’s gaze was more determined than he’d ever seen it in all the years he’d known him and that was when Julius knew it was real.

“I will. I swear it.”

* * *

〚 Aki 〛

**(+ Extra)**

“So, spill.” Aki leaned against the kitchen counter, peering up at her brother. “I know you and Will talk about me. I know it’s something you do on the regular. What have you two been saying?” She snickered.

Yami huffed, thoroughly annoyed but too invested in the bowl of seafood ramen he was devouring. “It’s not a sleepover. We meet at bars.”

“I thought your special Captain meetings are at the Golden Dawn’s place cause you wanted to get free food.” Asta piped up from closeby, dodging a fork that came scarily close to piercing his face. “What did I do now?”

“You were born with a big mouth, you brat.” Yami yelled, satisfied when his muscled protege scurried away. 

“You should be kinder to your favorite child.” Aki teased.

“If I did have a favorite child it definitely wouldn’t be that brat.” Yami shook his head, going back to eating in silence.

Aki slurped at her own ramen for a bit before putting her chopsticks down. “So-”

“What now?” Yami groaned.

“I just want to know what you told him.” She said, her voice going quiet and her face red. “And, you know, what he told you. You don’t have to go into detail. It’s just that you guys are a lot alike-”

“Aki, what the f-” Yami’s eyes widened.

“Don’t make it weird, headass. I just want to understand. I want to know how he feels you know? I could never read him.” Aki admitted, pulling at the seams of her sleeves.

Yami stared at her. “But you two were the most insufferable besties in the Kingdom. Everyone had a bet going that you two managed to learn an ancient magic that let you read each other’s minds.” 

“And I’m saying that couldn’t be further from the truth. I… Look, I never knew what he felt. Sometimes, sure. I could tell you how to convince him to do things. I could tell what he thought about things. But I can’t tell you how he feels. That’s all a big mystery to me and it’s… it’s making it hard for me to grasp that all this time he’s had feelings… for me.” She rambled, her voice going softer and softer until Yami could barely hear it.

Yami looked down at the girl, looking dejected with her head hanging low, and thought it wouldn’t hurt to give her a hint. He might not like talking about this kind of thing, but he was still her older brother. 

“If you interrupt me, I can’t guarantee I won’t throw up.”

Aki turned her head up to look at him, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears that made Yami feel even worse about withholding information.

“You’ll have to listen well and not comment.”

Aki laughed, going back to nursing her ramen. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Yami got comfortable in his seat and slid his own empty ramen bowl to the side.

“It was sometime during the Star Awards Festival that we got to talking about you for the first time. The guy literally came up to me and started talking about you. I should have probably known from the start that he was into you.” 

“You’re pretty dense, Yami.”

“What did I say about interrupting-”

“Sorry, sorry. Tell me more.”

“You’re such a brat. You’re lucky I’m even telling you the rest of the story. You better be comfy. This is eight years of conversations I regret ever having, after all.


End file.
